


hammer scene

by vaguelyobsessed



Category: Thor (Movies)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-20 00:20:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8229752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaguelyobsessed/pseuds/vaguelyobsessed
Summary: After the events of age of ultron half of the avengers gang is sitting with a lowly assistant who had studied the azguardian lifestyle in length as well as Viking cultures of the past and Stark hired to explain to the god how to adapt to the world a little more in his stay, namely using appliances without breaking them.They get into another war over picking up the hammer, and dare the smart woman to pick it up.





	

"Not happening, stark." Rodgers laughed as the hammer stayed in place under his arm's movement trying to lift it.

"Then let's see you try twinkle toes!" He cried out hurt that the hammer didn't 'think him worthy'.

"Fine, but it's not going to lift for me." He shrugged tryinghis best but again it only gave slightly more than the others at his try while the blond haired God watched from the couch with the small woman trying to explain to him how a toaster worked that he'd smashed to bits this morning as well as the coffee maker so they didn't need to make him four pots a day.

"Umm, Sir i think he gets the gist of the kitchen appliances." She muttered to stark who raised a currious brow. He'd been trying to teach the man how to use them for months and one day the girl's soft explanations and he sudenly understands? Unheard of for the billionaire.

"Great job, squirt! Grade A+ for your work." He smirked making her blush bright red from his obvious joking attitude towards her she was not used to getting from powerful men.

"Umm, thanks." She squeaked looking to the hammer almost currious about it as Rodgers tried to push it the other way only siceeding in slipping on the carpet and slamming shoulder first into the ground with a thump.

"Try as you may the hammer choses the worthy to rule over asguard!" Thor called to her with a booming laugh as she stepped up to it and looked over the markings currious of the writings on it.

"I'm not fluent in norse, but this is..... Really pretty. It says that Molinjor's soul is twined to the throne, and was welded in the blood of the blacksmith who's soul parted into it." She read making everyone turn to thor who shrugged at the words he had grown hearing and assumed all knew too well.

"I bet the chick can move it more than you, Rodgers. 50 on it!" Stark bet, makign the girl turn bright chrimson at the bet and gripped the handle tightly with both hands before lifting up with all her might expecting it to stay in place but it shifted under her slightly makign ehr swueal and drop it to the ground almsot jumping out of her skin.

"Impossible!" Thor cried looking from the hammer to the girl who had lifted it from the ground with obvious ease.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to actually lift it!" She squealed expecting to find anger but meeting with obvious looks of enthrallment as she looked back to the hammer biting her lower lip as she used one hand this time and lifted it off the ground nervously.

"Mr. Stark, you have a visitor." Jarvis announced, slipping into the room through the door not looking very shocked to find the girl holding the hammer so easily.


End file.
